


猫2

by sitoudii



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitoudii/pseuds/sitoudii





	猫2

“喵喵喵喵呜”（别搓了再搓都破皮了）  
“诶好奇怪，昨天不是揉了几下你的蛋蛋你就变成人形了吗”刘也一边揉搓着小猫的毛茸茸的蛋蛋，一边自言自语“怎么这次没变化了啊”  
“喵喵喵嗷呜！”（别搓了！要起火啦！）小猫挣扎起来，挣脱开刘也的魔爪，一下蹦得老远。

“本来想把你送到夏之光那里去，现在看来不行了”  
“毕竟你会变成人形大淫魔”  
“喵喵喵喵喵喵！”（谁是人形大淫魔啊！）

提到淫魔，刘也就想到了昨晚那场荒诞的做爱，和一个不明来历的奇怪陌生男人在浴室搞了几次，最后以实在太累了又被抱到床上去做，男人体力真得好啊，最后刘也昏昏沉沉睡去，醒来就只看到这个毛团子在身边乱蹭，因为昨晚太放纵了，今天全身都痛，有些部位更是诡异的酸疼。

一想到罪魁祸首就是眼前这只小丑猫，刘也就觉得要不直接扔出去吧，反正也不是普通猫应该不会饿死，然后就看到小灰猫努力吧平板推到他面前，一双肉垫努力在屏幕上踩踩。  
“你们猫妖还会打字啊”  
小猫选择无视刘也打趣，“不要扔掉我”  
“没有你想多了”刘也很心虚的摸摸小猫，面对这个形态，他始终没法狠下心。  
“我用处可多了”  
“你会啥，拳头这么点大”  
“我昨天操”看到那个字刘也一把把小猫提起来，  
“还是扔掉吧”  
“喵喵喵唔呜呜呜呜呜”

说着扔掉刘也还是没狠心下手，找了一个旧盆子铺了点衣服就把小猫扔了进去，用眼神警告它不要想爬上床，猫在屋檐下不得不低头，只能一边舔着自己的毛一边感叹刘也穿上裤子不认人。

一人一猫相安无事处了半个月，就在刘也都快以为那个疯狂的夜晚只是一场春梦的时候。

一天大早，他被人搞醒了，就是真.被人.搞（cao）.醒了。

刘也感觉后面被异物鼓胀的塞满，下身被高热的肉体不停的撞击一阵阵怪异的快感传来，睡眼朦胧中看到一个高大赤裸的男人在他身上努力耕耘，汗水滴在他也被脱得精光的身上，他被顶弄得不停晃荡，就在刘也还在怀疑果然应该找个伴怎么又做这种梦的时候，男人粗着嗓子开口了“醒了吗”  
“舒服吧”

舒服你个大头鬼，就在刘也思考到底是先问猫怎么又变成了人形还是怎么会是现在的情形的时候，男人抱着刘也的腰大力抽插起来，重复着刚才淫靡的性交动作。  
确实……很爽，刘也感觉自己要因为快感崩溃了，推着男人起来，想让他退出去，男人却狠狠箍住他，找准角度使劲一顶，在那里狠狠摩擦“你这里不是很有反应吗”  
刘也被肏得叫出声来，他想吐槽那是每个男人清晨都会有的状态啦，笨蛋妖怪，却因为下体的快感实在太过鲜明不能忽视而嗯嗯地小声叫出来。

刘也是个对性这方面没有多大要求的人，所以平时偶尔有了感觉，也不一定都会去疏解，这时候，积累太久的欲望被激发，刘也全身都被带回了到了那个夜晚，他知道男人会带给他怎么的快感，所以最后还是没有怪他把自己肏醒这件事，而是主动抬高自己的腰，更方便男人进入。

一大早就因为激励的运动出了一身汗，两人纠缠的身躯黏糊糊的黏在一起，没来得及想才刚换的床上用品又被搞得一塌糊涂，就被男人带去了另一波高潮。

白日宣淫，真是堕落啊，不知道搞了多久的刘也呆呆看着已经大亮的窗外，叹息着全勤奖又没着落了，却听到先去浴室清洗的男人一声叫骂，他磨蹭到浴室门口，就只剩一人一猫大眼瞪小眼。

就在刘也下定决心为了自己的屁股，也要马上就把猫扔出去的时候，终于有人找上门来了。

门铃突兀地想起来，小猫很激动的样子奔过去挠着门喵喵喵地乱叫，刘也套上睡衣，顶着一头鸡窝，努力忍着浑身不适就出来开门，盘算着等会儿出门一定把猫带下去扔了，开口询问“谁啊”，他因为长时间的情事而叫得沙哑的嗓音，把自己也吓了一跳。  
外面安静了一小会儿“请问，有一只全身灰色，胸前有一簇月牙形状的白毛的猫在这里吗”  
“？”刘也一脸疑问，就看见猫疯狂地指向自己胸口，嗷嗷地叫生怕刘也不知道。  
“哦哦，在这里”好奇怪，疑惑怎么会找到这里，刘也又谨慎开口“你是它谁啊”

“我吗，嗯，他爹”  
“嗷呜！”小猫一下炸毛，跳上门要和外面的人拼个你死我活。刘也只得抱住他，揉揉它肚子让它消气。  
他的实木门可经不起这样挠啊。

看来真得认识，刘也于是开了门，请他进来，一开门，小猫就冲上去跳到他脸上，死命挠他。  
“喵喵喵喵喵喵嗷！”（你这个糟老头子，你快给我变回来！）  
“精神不错嘛，看来你很适应你的新生活嘛”张远背对着刘也小声给小猫打着口型。  
“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵妙！”（不错个屁，你不给我变回来我挠死你）  
“年轻人这么冲动”  
站在门口的男人，有一张英俊的温和的脸，他不急不慢地把猫给扒拉下来，完全不理会小猫的威胁，和刘也打招呼“您好我叫张远，请问您怎么称呼”  
“刘也，你和它？”  
“这是我家溜出来的猫，找了很久了，你也看到了它和我很亲，多谢您最近照顾了”

“诶不是，你刚才不是说你是它爹吗”刘也质疑地看着他，  
张远笑了一下，“我一直把他当孩子一样，可不是他爹吗”

“那你也是猫妖吗”刘也挡着门。  
“……”  
张远提着猫装傻“猫什么妖？您真会说笑”

“喵喵喵喵喵”（他看过我本体了）小猫终于看不下去了提醒他。  
“什么？！你变回去过？！”张远很吃惊，他的法术怎么可能失效。

“喵喵喵喵咳咳喵喵”（我还和他咳咳那啥了）小猫脸上灰色的毛下没人注意到的红了。  
“什么！！！？？”张远瞪着眼睛“真有你的啊”  
刘也看着一人一猫对话莫名其妙的恼火，他关上门，“进来坐坐？”

在张远边蹭着刘也家的牛奶边将来龙去脉讲述了一遍之后，刘也扶着额头开口“所以这只丑猫叫高嘉朗，是你同事，它不是妖怪是神仙？因为犯了错所以被你给施了法术变成这样的？”刘也感觉像是在听什么天方夜谭。  
“简单来说，是这样”  
“那你们是什么神仙”刘也追问。  
“这就不方便透露了”张远干笑了一下。

“那我会被你们清除记忆吗？”  
“哈？”  
“我不是知道你们这么多秘密嘛”  
“这倒无所谓，反正你出去乱说也没人相信”  
刘也嘴角抽搐了几下，还在消化张远刚才说的话。  
小猫趴到张远耳边小声喵喵了几声，就看到张远更加震惊地转过头来，回问高嘉朗“你确定吗”

小猫点点头，明明是只猫，却好像有着悲伤的神情。


End file.
